1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel driving method of driving a display panel including a light-emitting element for each pixel, a data driving circuit for driving the display panel, and a display device including the display panel, the data driving circuit, and a selection scan driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, liquid crystal displays are classified into active matrix driving type liquid crystal displays and simple matrix driving type liquid crystal displays. The active matrix driving type liquid crystal displays display images having contrast and resolution higher than those displayed by the simple matrix driving type liquid crystal displays. In the active matrix driving type liquid crystal display, a liquid crystal element which also functions as a capacitor, and a transistor which functions as a pixel switching element are formed for each pixel. In the active matrix driving system, when a voltage at a level representing luminance is applied to a current line by a data driver while a scan line is selected by a scan driver serving as a shift register, this voltage is applied to the liquid crystal element via the transistor. Even when the transistor is turned off in a period after the selection of the scan line is complete and before the scan line is selected again, the liquid crystal element functions as a capacitor, so the voltage level is held in this period. As described above, the light transmittance of the liquid crystal element is refreshed while the scan line is selected, and light from a backlight is transmitted through the liquid crystal element having the refreshed light transmittance. In this manner, the liquid crystal display expresses a tone.
Displays using organic EL (ElecctroLuminescent) elements as self-light-emitting elements require no such a backlight as used in the liquid crystal displays, and hence are optimum for flat display devices. In addition, the viewing angle is not limited unlike in the liquid crystal display. Therefore, these organic EL displays are increasingly expected to be put into practical use as next-generation display devices.
From the viewpoints of high luminance, high contrast, and high resolution, active matrix driving type organic EL displays are developed similarly to the liquid crystal displays. For example, in the conventional active matrix driving type organic EL display described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-221942, a pixel circuit (referred to as an organic EL element driving circuit in patent reference 1) is formed for each pixel. This pixel circuit includes an organic EL element, driving TFT, first switching element, switching TFT, and the like. When a control line is selected, a current source driver applies a voltage as luminance data to the gate of the driving TFT. Consequently, the driving TFT is turned on, and a driving current having a current value corresponding to the level of the gate voltage flows from a power supply line to the driving TFT via the organic EL element, so the organic EL element emits light at luminance corresponding to the current value of the electric current. When the selection of the control line is complete, the gate voltage of the driving TFT is held by the first switching element, so the emission of the organic EL element is also held. When a blanking signal is input to the gate of the switching TFT after that, the gate voltage of the driving TFT decreases to turn it off, and the organic EL element is also turned off to complete one frame period.
Generally, the channel resistance of a transistor changes in accordance with a change in ambient temperature, or changes when the transistor is used for a long time. As a consequence, the gate threshold voltage changes with time, or differs from one transistor to another. Therefore, in the conventional voltage-controlled, active matrix driving type organic EL display in which the luminance and tone are controlled by the signal voltage, it is difficult to uniquely designate the current value of an electric current which flows through the organic EL element by the level of the gate voltage of the driving TFT, even if the current value of the electric current which flows through the organic EL element is changed by changing the level of the gate voltage of the driving TFT by using the signal voltage from the current line. That is, even when the gate voltage having the same level is applied to the driving TFTs of a plurality of pixels, the luminance of the organic EL element changes from one pixel to another. This produces variations in luminance on the display screen. Also, since the driving TFT deteriorates with time, the same gate voltage as the initial gate voltage cannot generate a driving current having the same current value as the initial current value. This also varies the luminance of the organic EL elements.